Oh Joy
by Lil Mockingjay
Summary: I had agreed to one thing i had said i would never do. I got married. Now my husband Peeta Mallark wants kids... Haymitch is on his side. "Everyone" Is.
1. Chapter 1

When i woke up, the other side of the bed is cold. My fingers stretch out, seeking Peeta's warmth but finding only the soft canvas cover of the mattress. I prop myself up on one elbow. There's enough light in the bedroom to see.

The only person in the room is me. Where has he gone? A loud noise draws my attention and i am immediately on my feet. The knife that he keeps hidden underneath the mattress in my hands in a instant. Quietly i sneak out of the room and down the hall i was just about to peer around the corner when i hear glass shatter.

Without thinking i shoot forward to see Peeta doubled over holding a chair, a vase that my mother bought us on the floor shattered in to little pieces. The vase being the least of my concerns. Immediately my eyes sweep the room as i approach Peeta. Nothing out of the ordinary. I hear nothing aside from our breathing, the frantic beating of my heart, and the sounds of the fire crackling.

"Peeta. It's ok I'm here." I whispered soothingly. "Katniss?" He asked unsure his fingers lacing themselves with mine. "Yes it's me. Katniss." Gently i loosened his hold on the chair and help him sit down, kneeling before him. Slowly he began to return and he frowned slightly.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, worried. "I think i burned breakfast." He said reluctantly letting go of my hand and going to check. "I'm sorry Katniss, i thought i would surprise you this morning so i went hunting... wasn't easy either..."

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my lips. "It's the thought that counts and who knows maybe we can still save breakfast." I got to my feet and checked. Though Peeta can bake his cooking ability sorely lacked, as i looked over the rabbit and Katniss root stew he had actually managed to burn a bit... i don't even know how that was possible, i decided that there wasn't much i could do but for Peeta's sake i would try.

"Maybe some water will help?" I offer and he seems to think that's a good idea because he fills a pitcher and pours it in as i stir, well actually I'm trying to break apart the clumps but he doesn't have to know that. "How did you catch the rabbit?" I ask out of curiosity before i settle for serving the meal.

"I hope you don't mind but i borrowed your bow and arrows..." He said but when i motioned for him to continue. "Since i can't tread quietly i walked out a bit searching for a good spot to wait where i would be concealed. I had to try several times to hit one." It couldn't have been easy on him with his leg either. Judging by how early it is he must have went out in the middle of the night...

I set the bowls on the table while he placed a fresh loaf of cheese bread, before getting the spoons and a knife.

This was sort of our little routine and had been for a couple of years. Since the games things had slowly begun to return to normal- well as normal as it could get i suppose... some of us still mourned, others we're okay during the day but at night their nightmares we're there to torture them, Peeta and I weren't the only ones who struggled with nightmares.

The people of District 12 we're better. Making medicines, farming their own food, not having to look over their shoulders. They could be themselves. No one had to hide anything anymore... There would have been a time where i would have said i owed District 13 for this. Now... after what they did... sending Prim... my little sister Primrose, to the field, to her death, i could never owe them.

The phone began to ring and i hesitated a moment before crossing the room to answer it. "Hello?" I said.

"I'm coming over for breakfast." Is all i heard from Haymitch before the line went dead. "Haymitch is coming over..." I told Peeta as i put the phone down and went to retrieve another bowl. Peeta chuckled but put another spoon on the table and cut some slices of bread.

A few moments after i had placed the bowl on the table, the door opened with a loud bang as it hit the wall and Haymitch entered only to slam the door shut behind him. "Thank you." I said motioning to the dent in the wall.

"Your welcome sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for not getting this out sooner. I had it written but my laptop decided it didn't like me. Anyways... I hope you all like this chapter! Plz review!_

* * *

Peeta and i sat across from Haymitch as he pretty much stuffed his face. Though there was something about the way that he kept looking up at us that told me he had something he wanted to say. Of course i didn't think he came here without a reason anyways. I was just attempting to be patient...

"How are things going at home?" Peeta asked, i was pretty sure he just wanted to break the silence. "Same as usual." I'm sure... judging from the smell coming off his breath Haymitch has been drinking again. Which means the shipment must have just came in.

Did that have something to do with why he was here? I opened my mouth to ask but snapped it shut. No i needed to be patient. I'll just wait for him to tell us, i do not want to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Have you fed the geese? They've been... loud." I don't know what it was about that word but suddenly Haymitch looked up at Peeta. "The geese are not the only ones. Which by the way sweetheart, i took the liberty of having a package shipped here for you." With that he threw a small rectangular box at me. Reflexively i caught it.

My curiousity got the better of me and i ripped the corner of the brown wrapping paper, pulling it over and nearly choking. There in bold lettering was the words pregnancy test. It took me a few minutes but i recovered and was glaring daggers at Haymitch.

He just laughed at me...

"This isn't funny!" I snapped at him. This was going to backfire on me big time... Peeta was already begging me for kids and now Haymitch gives me a test. Thanks for fueling that fire... Jerk. "The games are over Katniss." Haymitch said before he shoved his chair away from the table, the ear peircing scratching sound that followed was just about as unpleasant as the door slamming. Again.

In silence i got up and washed my bowl, putting away the small amount of the stew that was left. Before i launched into a full scale cleaning of the house in a attempt to avoid this conversation. When i was done with that i went to take care of the... flowers. I managed not to burst in to tears as i thought of Prim.

After they had been watered and i had uprooted any weeds around them. All in all i had bought myself a few hours... i had entered the house around dinner time to find him staring in the cubboard. A variety of ingriediants scattered on the counter next to him. I watched in silence as he pulled out several more items, mumbling something i couldn't catch before he pulled out a big bowl.

He wasn't stupid. He knew me better than i knew myself. So of course he knew i wasn't going to agree to this easily... if at all... but i knew he wasn't going to give up and now that Haymitch was supporting him... well i'm screwed.

I had went threw childhood being terrified of the games, raising Prim had me worried for her. It was horrible thinking that there was a chance her name would be picked. That fear was doubled when i thought of having my own. What if i had children and their names were picked... i had decided when i was younger that i wouldn't put my children threw what i went threw and so i wouldn't have any. Even now as the games were over. I still couldn't let go of that fear. The what if's.

It was when i was deep in thought that he caught me watching him and nearly jumped out of his skin. I really did try not to laugh but i just couldn't help it. So even as i burst in to laughter i felt bad for laughing at him. "Sorry!" I said threw the laughing. "It's not funny Katniss... what if you had triggered a episode? I could have killed you!"

Suddenly i stopped... He was right. I could have and then he would have had to fight against himself as he attacked his wife... but he wouldn't have any control with what the hijacking the capitol did.

"I didn't mean to Peeta. I'm sorry."

"Promise me. If i ever... go for the kill, you'll do whatever you have to do to survive." I knew what he was asking. He wanted me to kill him if i couldn't run. "What... NO!" I had told him time and time again that i wouldn't leave him. He was all i had left. Just like i was all he had.

"I'm serious Katniss. I couldn't live with myself if i hurt you." Peeta said. "And i can't live without you." He was the only reason i was even living. He is my life now and always will be. My mother didn't need me. Didn't even try to reach out to me. For all i knew she forgot i even exsisted. The only thing that she had ever done was send that lamp a few months after 13th let me return to 12th.

"You need more reasons to live." Here it comes... how did i know he was going to bring it up? Oh wait... theres that twinkle in his eye whenever he even thinks about it. Peeta snooped so low to disable me threw the thought of loosing him.

..He's been around Haymitch to much... I'm going to have to talk to that old drunk. "No i only need you." Saying stuff like that usually distracted him long enough that i could excape. Before he could even blink i was out the window. "That's not fair Katniss!"

"All is fair in love and war!"


End file.
